elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost (Horse)
Frost is a mealy chestnut Clydesdale horse in Skyrim that appears outside Black-Briars Lodge during the quest Promises to Keep. When completing the quest, the Dragonborn can persuade Louis Letrush to give you the horse, along with the second half of the payment he was going to give you. Alternatively, you have the option to kill Louis, granting ownership of Frost to you automatically. Frost seems to be more aggressive in combat than other horses. He has more health and stamina than regular horses, but less than the Dark Brotherhood's Shadowmere. Even when not actually riding Frost, he will, like any other horse, appear after fast traveling to any location that is not within a walled city. If that location is populated by bandits/mages or any other enemies, this sabotages the ability to sneak attack since Frost will attack immediately, resulting in his death if there are many enemies. At higher levels, if fast traveling triggers the appearance of an Elder or Ancient Dragon, Frost has little chance of surviving such an attack. If the Dragonborn wishes to keep Frost (or simply feels guilty at his death), care must be taken in choosing fast travel destinations to avoid such encounters. If you happen to lose Frost before speaking with Maven Black-Briar, Frost might be outside of Merryfair Farm. Stealing him from this location will not affect the guards around Merryfair Farm. Trivia *Frost has no special powers. *Frost's grand-sire is named Sleipnir. This is a reference to Odin's eight-legged horse in Norse mythology who happens to be an ancestor of Grani's. Sleipnir also appears in Wagner's "Ring" but is not referred to there by name. *His name seems to be a reference to poet Robert Frost. The quest title is a line from the poem Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, involving a horse and its master. :: Whose woods these are I think I know. His house is in the village though; He will not see me stopping here To watch his woods fill up with snow. My little horse must think it queer To stop without a farmhouse near Between the woods and frozen lake The darkest evening of the year. He gives his harness bells a shake To ask if there is some mistake. The only other sound's the sweep Of easy wind and downy flake. The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep. *To prevent Frost from dying the player can type "setessential 97E1E 1" (without quotes) *To revive Frost after he's dead you can type "prid 97E1F," then "resurrect." You may also open the console and click on frost's dead body, then type "resurrect" This may however result in you selecting the wrong target. Bugs *If Frost dies, the quest Promises to Keep will not be shown as failed, but it will be unable to be completed. *Frost may run away for no reason. *When fast traveling to Whiterun, Louis may be found standing next to Frost by the Whiterun Stables. He will say his standard lines, but you will not be able to have a conversation with him. * If you persuade Louis to give you Frost, when you enter town riding him, the guards may attack you. As normal, your spouse, anyone that you've done quests for and your horse will try to defend you, which may end up with everyone you know dying. If this happens, reload to a time before you persuaded Louis, then try again. * Rarely, Frost will not fast travel with you and cannot get him back, even if you went to the previous location. **Solution: Use the console command player.placeatme 00097E1E which will spawn him, although he will only stay in that location and won't go anywhere else (unless you ride him). If you do decide to fast travel, Frost will have to be spawned in again. **Solution: use the console command Player.MoveTo 97E1F, which places you at the location of Frost. Then, fast travel to any location and Frost will follow you, but he may have to be resurrected first. *When giving Frost to Louis Letrush, vampires may attack, making Frost hostile to them. If Frost dies in this skirmish, and the conversation with Letrush was not completed, he may refuse to talk until the horse is brought to him. This renders the quest incomplete. **Solution: Reload a save from before the battle. **Sometimes Frost will randomly die. Appearances * ru:Мороз Category:Horses